The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for wellbore pressure control with an annulus pressure setpoint correction being made using real time pressure while drilling measurements.
In underbalanced and managed pressure drilling operations, it is beneficial to be able to maintain precise control over pressures exposed to drilled-through formations and zones. For example, in typical managed pressure drilling, a bottom hole pressure is maintained at a desired level by adjusting backpressure applied at or near the earth's surface while fluid is circulated through a drill string and wellbore.
Improvements are continually needed in the art of wellbore pressure control. Such improvements can enable more difficult drilling situations (such as narrow pore pressure/fracture pressure margins, etc.) to be successfully handled.